Escape from the City Songfic
by Krimson
Summary: Su and Sara are being pursued by the police and need to escape to the Hinata house! The song is "Escape from the City" from Sonic Adventure Battle 2. (R&R)


The words in **bold** are the song lyrics

Disclaimer: Blah blah don't own Love Hina, yada yada don't own this song, yak yak Su kicks ass. 

Great City Escape

The scene opens with Su and Sara riding down hill riding hover bunny backpacks holding cases full of money in each hand. (see book 8) The police are in hot pursuit, with 5 cars chasing after them.

Su: Hey Sara!

Sara: What?

Su: Escape from the city?

Sara: Do it!

Su pulls out a remote control hits a button and mecha Tama-chan flies in between the two. Huge speakers pop out and the music begins to roll.

****

Rolling around at the speed of sound. 

Got place s to go, got to follow my rainbow.

Su: **Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on.**

Su looks back and waves at the police yelling something through their bullhorns.

Sara:** Guess what lies ahead only one way to find out.**

Su and Sara come to a fork with police barricades on each side. Sara shoots Su a concerned look and Su begins to grin sinisterly. 

****

Must keep on movin' ahead

No time for guessin', follow my plan instead

Su and Sara keep riding and mecha Tama-chan drops a rope and the two grabbed hold. They are lifted into the air over the barricades and let down on the roof tops.

Su (smiling):**Trusting in what you can't see. Take my lead I'll set you free.**

Sara and Su continued along the rooftops singing the chorus .

Su and Sara: **Follow me-Set me free-Trust me**

And we will escape from the city

I'll make it through

Follow me-Set me free-Trust me

And we will escape from the city

A helicopter popped up from behind the two and began to open fire.

Sara: **I'll make it through!**

Su: **Prove it to you! Follow me!**

Danger is lurking around every turn 

Trust your feelings, got to live and learn.

Su just narrowly misses becoming Swiss cheese under machine gun fire, but keeps cool. A huge sweat drop goes down the side of Sara's head as she sings her part.

Sara: **I know with some luck that I'll make it through. **

Su:** Got no other options only one thing to do!**

Su pulls a 180° on her hover bunny and whips out a surface-to-air missile launcher. Taking careful aim Su let loose a full on barrage. She turns around and resumes the escape. The chopper crashes and explodes behind them as they zoomed off.

Sara:** I don't care what lies ahead.**

Su: **No time from guessin' follow my plan instead**

Sara: **Find the next stage no matter what that may be**

Su: **Take my lead I'll set you free. **

Su and Sara (cheerfully): **Follow me-Set me free-Trust me**

And we will escape from the city 

I'll make it through

Follow me-Set me free-Trust me 

And we will escape from the city

I'll make it through prove it to you

Follow me Follow me

I'll make it through…

Su and Sara both arrive at the front of the Hina House and Sara ran off to her room her money case full of money tightly gripped, and Su to Keitaro's room were he was studying. She throws one of her cases at Keitaro smacking him in the head.

Keitaro: OWW! Dammit Su why'd you throw that Su case at me?!

Su (smiling):It's for you!/\__/\

Keitaro examines the suitcase, when it opens and money begins to pour out.

Keitaro: HOLY SHIT!!! There has to be at least $15,000 in here! What is this!!!

Su: My rent for the next few decades.

Police Sirens begin to sound outside the Hina House. Su smiles nervously and run out of Keitaro's room.

Su: They can't prove I did it!

Su and Sara burst out the front down armed from head to toe in robotic body armor.

Su and Sara: You'll never take us ALIVE!!!! 

The End

This one's for all those Sonic fans out there, this song kicks ass I don't know why no one's used it yet. Oh well, what ever. This is my first of maybe many songfics so if you don't like song fics avoid any of my fics that say "songfic" on the title, Duh! Read and Please Please Please review I get so little it reviews, I may be forced to write a better story, and who wants that?


End file.
